Not In My Contract
by WolfyAlex
Summary: Naruto was a little lonely working as a gamer. When Sasuke comes in with a game and some secrets his lonely life is a bit busier. Where had life-changing experience been in his contract? Main pairing, Sasu/Naru, and rated-M for later chapters.


**Alex: Okay, this is my new story. Anyways, this was going to be an oneshot. Then I was going to make it a short chapter story. Now it might be large and I changed it a lot because I decided that it needed to be change. This time, if I don't crap out on my writing, I will finish this story. Please enjoy.**

**Sum: Naruto was a little lonely working as a gamer. When Sasuke comes in with a game and some secrets his lonely life is a bit busier. Where had life-changing experience been in his contract? Pairings are Sasu/Naru, Kank/Kiba, Kaka/Iru, and Shika/OC. **

**Warnings: Rated M for sexual content and swearing. Also there are horrible grammar problems from having no beta. **

**Disclaimer: No… I don't own Naruto… Yes I know Shikamaru is not mine…. Stop torturing me! I do own this idea, Gunsen Kyo, and Sasuke's game. **

0o0o0o0

I yawned and sat the Wii controller down. Soon I yawned again and wrote on a paper by the game case. With a small sigh, I got up and walked to the Wii. After I removed the game and placed it back in its case, I looked around at all the game cases I around me in this room. All of them had a paper stuck to them. That meant I was done for the day. I removed the goggles around from my eye before throwing them in my chair.

Who I am? I am Naruto Uzumaki, 18 years ago, blond hair, blue eyes, nice tan, and at the moment a beta tester for a small game company. My boss finds games that need testing and we play them. Not only that, but sometimes we play different games to make walkthroughs or find cheats for them. It is amazing how many people will pay you to do that.

Anyways, I am done for the day and I am going home. First I got to tell my boss though so I don't get in trouble. You know how bosses are; they flip the lid over the littlest things.

"Jiraiya! I'm going home now!" I call out while I walk to the sitting area we have. It is for people to come and wait until we can help them or tell them about their game. Then I hear the door open to my boss's office and look over to see the old man.

"Okay kid, be sure you're here tomorrow early. These games won't play themselves." The old man looked at me before he huffed a little.

"Yeah, yeah. So that means we're not having are usual Friday night dinner?" I asked my uncle. Yes, my uncle is my boss. Well he is my adopted uncle to be truthfully. My parents died when I was just a baby and he adopted me when I was young. I never thought of him as my father, but uncle I could handle. He is old, perverted, and a good businessman. For the three people that work for him he helps us get enough money to live. It helps that he writes on the side and makes a pretty good sum of money from it. My uncle, Jiraiya, is not that bad of a guy.

No, my uncle didn't feel pity and offer me a job. I happen to be 18 remember, I just got out of high school, and I was learning to be a game tech. Well I needed to work up money so why not work at a place where I could see what kind of video games people were making up? So I threatened my uncle to give me a job. Yes, I threatened to burn all of Jiraiya's porn. I had done it before so my uncle knew I wasn't kidding around.

"Nope, Tsunade and me are going out instead. Sorry brat, but with her work we don't get enough time to truly go out on a date often." He smiled lightly. I still shivered at how perverted that smile was though. Yeah, a date for them could be a number of things and usually ended in sex or something.

Who is Tsunade? She is my aunt, married to Jiraiya. Her job is being a doctor at the Konoha Hospital. She is their best doctor and is always on-call. While she looked 30, she really is as old at Jiraiya. I think that is the medical miracle right there.

"Yeah… I don't want to know my aunt's and uncle's love life thank you." I rubbed my neck and chuckle sheepishly. Hey, it was the truth! You never want to know about that shit.

"Shut it kid." Jiraiya threw an empty game case at me, but I disappeared behind the wooden door. I grinned and peeked over at my uncle one last time. After I blew a kiss at him I laughed.

"Love ya!" I chimed before closing it to leave my uncle alone. Then I turned to meet see a redhead now in the sitting room. "Gaara!" My voice boomed in the room while I tackled the poor pale teen, only to have said teen take one step to the right. That is when my face was going to say hello to the floor. The plan changed when two strong arms were around me. They pulled me up and helped me stand on my own two feet.

"God Naruto." A brunet stated and I looked up at him. Ah, my savior!

"Kankuro… your brother is being mean." I chimed and chuckled softly. This man was pretty amazing.

"When is he not?" A blond female laughed. The redhead eyed them all. Never a dull day here I decided.

"Shut it you two." Gaara muttered, his voice dripping with bloodlust. I jumped and hugged him. He was so emo, I just had to hug the emo right out of him. I am sure I am not the only person alive that has done that.

"Gaara! I love you!" I chimed, rubbing his cheek on Gaara's. Gaara was only 16, but he was the strongest out of the three. He was a dropout, got a love tattoo on his forehead, thought he was all that, and started doing drugs. I didn't think that was right. I was a firm believer that you needed to stay in school and learn to make something of yourself. That is when I challenged Gaara to a fight, and bet that if I won he would have to get his act together.

Well we fought one day and I totally kicked Gaara's ass. Gaara then went back to school and dropped drugs. At first Gaara came to me to get help finding a job. He wanted to help his family make money and pay for the bills since they didn't have any parents. When he said he wanted to be a hacker, I pointed him to Jiraiya for a job. My reasons were that he could beat each game then hack it and find the cheat codes to sell. It worked out better well and now he was our main hacker. I wonder what Gaara would do as a day job when he got out of school. That was something to worry about later though.

"Naruto." Gaara pushed me away and sighed. "Temari, go home and make chicken." The blond woman sighed. Temari was Gaara's older sister. She was the last worker here. When she found out about the job that her younger brother got she decided to get one too. This is her second part time job and she is important to us because she handles the games that are girly. Her first job was being a small actress. She is pretty good, but she hasn't got the break she has been looking for. I really do hope that she gets one soon. It would help her and her family out.

"Fine brat." Temari placed a hand on his fire hair. "When you get home it will be ready for you and the bathroom will also be ready for your cleaning." Temari is also the mother hen. She makes sure her brother's well fed, their house is cleaned, and that the bills are paid. Also she makes sure Gaara is staying clean by helping him with homework, not doing drugs, and always home before curfew. That woman needs a medal for her hard work.

"I'll stay with him Tem." Kankuro smiled. Kankuro was the middle child, one year older them myself. He didn't work with us, but had a little office to himself where he fixed up dolls and puppets. He worked at the doll shop to the right of the building. His boss didn't give a crap that he did everything here, because Kankuro was one of the best workers he had. That also makes Kankuro the one who brings home the bacon! Since he makes a lot at his job he supplies the money for food and bills. Plus he enjoys what he does and is always cheerful. A great guy all around and that I am glad for.

"Okay. Bye you two. Gaara, please behave for Jiraiya." Temari kissed his forehead then kissed Kankuro's cheek. She walked over to my and kissed my forehead. I might as well have been her adopted brother. "You also be good, I don't need to hear you got raped on your way home." I frowned at that. Who was going to rape a tough guy like me? I might be a little pretty, I blame my mother, but that is no reason to pick on me about it.

"Temari… Are you dating Shikamaru yet?" Ah yes, that was sweet payback. She dare pick at a touchy subject, I shall pick at hers

"Naruto you brat! You know damn right that he's going out with Ino!" She growled. So maybe it was a little mean to bring up, but she brought it on herself.

"No he's not." Gaara stated. Since he was so silent he could always hear about the latest gossip. "Ino broke up with him to go out with Chouji. Something about their parents not forcing them to marry." Temari blushed. Oh, this was news to me too. Well, maybe it was a good reason to bring up the subject. I am glad I did now. I no longer feel bad about picking on her.

"Oh…" Her face turned into bright red. Ha, she is so cute when she is embarrassed.

"Breath sis." Kankuro patted her back while laughing. I was chuckling myself and grinning like an idiot. It would be awesome if Temari and Shikamaru got together.

"Shut up!" Temari yelled and walked out of the building, slamming the door. She didn't like being picked on, but I am sure she was going home to plan an outfit for asking Shikamaru out. That would be what I would do if I found out the person I liked was suddenly free.

Now Shikamaru was a student teacher in the 3rd grade, working with Iruka. Iruka was my favorite grade school teacher. He's like an adopted father to me and we still get together on Mondays for dinner. Now back to Shikamaru, he's18 like me, but graduated from high school two years before me. He went to collage to become a teacher and now at 18 he was now under Asume's wing. Asume is a great guy but smokes so much. Doesn't have cancer either. So yeah, Asume pulled some strings and now Shikamaru's rethinking being a teacher as he works with his old teacher.

Temari met him during her last year of collage. Temari had a little crush on him and still does. She always tried to get me to invite Shikamaru over for dinner and stuff. Once she found out he was dating Ino she didn't bug him as much. Now, of course, that was all different and shit.

"Naruto, don't space out." Kankuro slapped my back playful. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to make me flinch. "Get home before it's dark or go hang out with your friends. A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out at night." He chuckled. Too bad I didn't even have any good blackmail or dirty to use on him.

"Fuck you." I stated and walked out the door, waving to Gaara before disappearing outside. Well I guessed Konoha wasn't the best place to be alone in. With a sigh I kicked a rock and started walking north. What would I do for dinner tonight? I had planed on eating with my family instead of eating alone.

"Akamaru, tackle!" Someone yelled. Soon a large dog was on me crashing me to the ground. Great, that is just what I wanted after working for a day.

"Damn it Kiba! What are you feeding him?" I growled at the dog. Akamaru jumped off and licked his face. After I sat up sat up I sigh. With one look at that beautiful mutt I was petting him. "Aww, I still love ya big boy." Another brunet walked over with red triangle tattoos on his cheek. Kiba, my best bud, had been with him since forth grade. Kiba was a bully around third grade, but it was soon water under the bridge when Kiba saved my life.

You see little me was going after a ball in the street. Little Kiba noticed a car coming and ran after the little me. He tackled me and we rolled to the other side. Sadly my ball popped from the car tire, but I was alive. Now Kiba is training to be a cop, the ones were they have dogs that sniff out drugs. I think he will do pretty well at it. Kiba was just like a dog, loyal and tough.

"Is he clean Akamaru?" Kiba teased, his dog let his teeth peek out from his lips. Akamaru, a white dog with brown ears, barked happily. Akamaru had been Kiba's dog since he was a freshman. Kiba did everything to be the best owner from his puppy and knew how to since his mother was a vet. It also helped to have his sister be an animal rescuer with her husky. Kiba patted my shoulder before I punched Kiba's arm playfully.

"Bastard." I laughed. With my best bud I couldn't help but laugh. He might be an idiot at times, but I would have him no other way. Kiba nodded at me before leaned on me. "Want to go out to eat? Jiraiya and Tsunade are going out and I don't wanna cooking for myself."

"Sure, you can join my family and me. It's dinner night for yes too." Kiba smiled. Ah saved. Thank you Kiba. Plus his family was pretty damn amazing.

"Great, I love your mom's cooking." I chimed and looked around for Kiba's car. Usually Kiba didn't walk anywhere. He used his car. Most likely he noticed me walking and stopped to bug me. That's what best friends do right? They are the ones to trip us before joking about it.

"Come on loser." Kiba walked to his car that I just noticed. See I was totally right; he was driving home and saw me. I followed him with my hands in my pants. Soon I was in the passenger's seat and Akamaru jumped into the back. Kiba closed the back door afterwards and got into the driver's seat. I rolled down the window and let my arm hang out.

The wind felt nice on my face and the night air scent wonderful. It made me smile softly. I opened my mouth to say something before a thought struck me. Tomorrow I had something to do, but what? There was a reason behind going in early. Soon I was frowning with my lips pressed together. I didn't even know it, but I must have been thinking about it for a while because Kiba decided to speak up.

"Hey! Hey! What's on your mind buddy?" When I looked up at the cop he glanced at me before he focused on the road.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked before I licked my lips.

"You're quiet. That means something's on your mind." Kiba glanced over at me once more before his eyes went back to the road.

"It's been…. five minutes." I stated, having to look at the time.

"Most of the time you start telling me your day the minute I turned the car on." Kiba frowned lightly. Okay, that was pretty true. I did like to talk a lot and usually I didn't wait long to start the conversation.

"Oh, I remember Jiraiya telling me something a few days ago about tomorrow but I can't remember it." I tapped the side of the car and sighed to myself. I really wish that I could of remembered.

"Your testing out the multi-millionaires game." Kiba stated. Ha! That was it! Uchiha Sasuke was coming by with a game for me to play. It was something new and he wanted to see if he could make anything from it. The question is why did Kiba know about that?

"That's right! How did you know?" I asked and leaned back to pet Akamaru. The poor dog was being so good so I decided he needed some loving.

"You told me you idiot. Now that you have that off your mind, how was you day?" Kiba chuckled and smirked a little. The smug jerk. That is why he was my best friend though or at least that was part of the reason why.

"Okay. So Temari is going to start after Shikamaru. The reason? Shikamaru and Ino are no longer a item. Gaara is getting all A's. That is really great." I nodded. "At work I played five games. One of them I passed while I had a walkthrough for the other. Also, Kankuro said he was… oh what was it?" I chewed on me lip, smirking on the inside. Kiba also had a little secret. He was bi but more gay then anything. He also had a huge crush on Kankuro. That is why I was glad that Kankuro was a great guy. If Kiba finally grew a pair and asked him out I would be happy for the two of them. They would make a great couple.

"What?" Kiba almost lost control on the car, sliding a little too close to the right. That made me grin softly. My best friend was so smitten with Kankuro. He would give up his right arm to date him.

"He's working on a new doll. That's it." I teased before I patted his shoulder. "Sorry buddy. If you want him you need to ask him." Yes, maybe it would be a little friendly push for him.

"Naruto!" Kiba growled and his hands gripped on the steering wheel tighter. I just chuckled and shrugged. It was the truth. Soon he stopped the car sharp and I flew forward from it. Payback was a bitch. I eyed him while he turned the car off. "We're here!" He chimed. Akamaru braked, wailing his tail happily. The dog knew he was home and he also was acting on his master's emotions of joy.

I unbuckled then got out, can't be too upset at Kiba. After I shook his head and let Akamaru out while Kiba walked around the car. The cop patted his leg and the dog followed him up to his house. I trailed behind with a small smile. Oh, this had to be his home away from home. Kiba's family was awesome and I adored them. When Kiba opened the door I walked inside.

When the three of us were in I took off my shoes and stepped up onto the wood. Then I looked around, smelling the air. It was filled with a wonderful scent of a freshly home cooked meal. After that I looked to see a women. This kind and gentle women was Kiba's mother. Don't get me wrong, she could knock a guy out, but she would rather bake a meal for everything.

"Mom!" I hugged Kiba's mother. She laughed at me and patted my head. Besides Tsunade Kiba's mother was my mother figure after him and me became friends. If it wasn't for her, I might not have known how to treat a woman kindly.

"Hello my adopted son." She cooed to me before she kissed my cheek. "Now Naruto, tell me do you have a girlfriend yet?" Ah yes, she was always worried about me. Find a good woman was the goal she wanted me to have

"No mama, I am sorry." I rubbed my neck and chuckled softly. No girl seemed to be able to interest me enough pass the first night.

"Shame boy… shame." Then she looked over at her son. "Come here boy, I haven't seen you for a week." Soon Kiba was hugging his mother and smiling. It was sweet in my eyes. I really did wish I knew my mother.

"Something smells good." He kissed his mother's cheek. "I missed you too mom." He then walked off to the dining room. I followed him before I noticed his sister sitting at the table already petting Akamaru. "Hey Hana." He smiled and sat down. After kissing her cheek he settled down. I walked over and placed my hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Hana baby!" I chuckled and hugged her. Hana was Kiba's older sister. She was a feisty thing and tons of fun. Not only that, but she was beautiful. If she wasn't six years older then me I might have dated her. I wasn't into dating older women though and I was way too young for her taste. Yes, we had joked about that before. It was kind of funny since it pissed Kiba off.

"Naruto!" Hana laughed and hugged me back. Then I sat down before I looked at their mother setting food on the table. It all looked so good. Yes, I was very happy that I had come here to eat dinner. Soon I was piling a lot of it on my plate. I usually didn't get to eat such great food. I wasn't going to pass of the chance to. Kiba and Hana just laughed at me.

"Save some of us." Kiba punched my arm playfully. I could only grin and laugh at him.

"Hey, I don't get things like this at my house unlike you two lucky shits." I stated and stuck my tongue out. Then I moved eat with the family. It was nice not to have to eat by myself. I didn't like eating by myself because I hated being alone. Guess it had to do with losing my parents and being in an orphan for the few years of my life.

Throughout the whole dinner I talked with Kiba and his family. At the end I asked my best friend for a ride home. It wasn't really on his way, but I didn't want to walk outside at the moment. Too many blocks for my liking and I was lazy from stuffing myself full. Soon I was saying good-bye to the females before I was piling in the car with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me along for dinner." I told the cop with a smile. He smiled back and shrugged.

"Your like a brother. Besides, mother was wondering where you had been lately. I am sure she was happy to see you." He stated before he sighed. "Hey… Do… Do you think Kankuro would say yes if I asked him out?"

"I don't know Kiba, but the only thing he can do is say no. I think you should ask him man. You're going to be a cop for heaven sake!" I cried before I grinned softly. Then I patted Kiba's shoulder softly. "Don't push yourself though. Just take your time. It will all work out." Then I smiled softly before I yawned while I watched Kiba. I noticed the tense in his shoulder's releasing.

"Yeah, thanks man. Now all we need to do is fine you a nice girl." Kiba then chuckled. It must have been from seeing my face. I didn't plan on dating anyone here soon. "Oh come on. I am not talking about to marry, but one-night stands are not that healthy. It is a bad habit buddy." Okay, he did have a point.

"I know. I am trying… kind of… but there is no one around that I can connect too! For some reason no one is good enough to keep me happy!" I cried out and groaned a little. Why couldn't I just find someone? I know I was only 18, but I was lonely. Everyone, but Gaara, seemed to have someone. Gaara didn't even count that much since he was 16 and focused on school!

"Don't push yourself though." Kiba used my own advice against me right there. It made me chuckle before I nodded.

"I give advice better then I take it." I sighed before I looked at my house that came into view. After Kiba stopped the car I got out and smiled over at Kiba. "Thanks for the ride. Hope to see you tomorrow if you have some time on hand."

"I am busy all day tomorrow. Don't worry, I am never a stranger." We smiled at each before I pulled away from the car with a sigh. After a small wave to Akamaru waved good-bye to Kiba.

Soon we parted ways, Kiba driving away from the building I stood before. That is when I walked up to my apartment building. After a tiring day, I was ready to go to bed. My shirt and pants came off on my way to my bedroom before I sighed. At first I planned to just go to sleep, but now I had to take a leak. With a small groan I carried myself to the bathroom. A minute later I was out and eyeing my bed. Nothing looked better then that bed at the moment. Soon I hit the bed, I was ready to sleep the night away.

"This would be perfect… If I had someone to share it with…" I sighed deeply before I grabbed a pillow. Then I allowed sleep to take a hold of me.

0o0o0o0

**Alex: Well that was the new chapter. From my friends, who pointed out that it needed change, said it is a lot better then the old one. I agree with them. Hopefully I can keep up this style of writing. What do you think though? Please review and tell me!**

**Well bye for now and see you in hopefully a few days with the next chapter. **


End file.
